


Be of Good Cheer

by schweet_heart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Christmas Fluff, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Golden Age, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Holidays, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Canon AU. Camlann is over, and Arthur reigns triumphant over Albion. Gwen basks in the beginning of Camelot’s Golden Age.Written for Winter Knights 2017.





	Be of Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_rose88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/gifts).



> Many thanks to K for the beta and to the mods for running this awesome fest!
> 
> Based on ella_rose88's prompt: Arthur/Gwen - Series 5 Canon AU where Arthur didn't die. It's Winter Solstice and Gwen has some surprising news for Arthur, while Camelot gets used to magic being freed and Merlin gets used to being in charge of magical matters.

 

In some ways, Gwen could hardly believe that Camlann was over. Camelot had lived in fear of magic—and Morgana—for so long that it still took her by surprise the way things had changed so drastically in such a short period of time. Even now, she sometimes had to pause for a moment when she turned a corner to find one of the servants enchanting a pail of water to follow them up the stairs, or saw children conjuring butterflies in the streets without any fear of execution. Uther was gone, and the last shadow of tyranny had been chased from the citadel after Arthur’s decisive victory, but some of the scars from his reign still lingered.

Merlin, of course, was in his element, despite the fact that he spent several hours a week complaining to her about everything that still had to be done. She had never seen him happier, and it made her smile to think of the look on his face when Arthur had appointed him Court Sorcerer. He hated any sort of attention, but Gwen herself couldn’t think of anyone better to help them usher in Camelot’s impending Golden Age.

Now, if only Arthur were as pleased with what she had to tell him, everything would be perfect.

She had been sitting on the announcement for some time, not wanting to complicate the already difficult work of rebuilding after the battle was done, but now that Yule was drawing near she felt that the time had come. Camelot was at peace, its battlements covered by a thick layer of snow, and her king had experienced more than enough misery to be going on with these past few months. Now, more than ever, it was time for joy and new beginnings.

With that in mind, Gwen tracked Arthur down to their chambers later that evening, unsurprised to find him once more at his desk. The fire was blazing merrily against the winter chill—Merlin’s doing, no doubt—but for some reason Arthur had the window open, allowing the occasional flurry of snow to sneak inside. Gwen smiled. He never had liked to remain cooped up for long.

“Arthur? Are you busy?”

He looked busy; in fact, he looked tired, his blond hair tousled as if he’d run his hands through it one too many times. Even so, he smiled when he saw her, and got up to beckon her into the room.

“I’m never too busy for you,” he said, bending down to give her a peck on the lips. “Was there something you needed? I have a few more reports to go through, but after that I’ll be all yours.”

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, if you have a moment,” Gwen said, twisting her hands nervously in front of her. Gods, why was this so difficult? She’d rehearsed the words dozens of times over the past few weeks, but all of her carefully planned phrases seemed to have deserted her. Arthur was already preoccupied—there was _so much_ to do now that the kingdom was full of magic once again—and the last thing she wanted was for him to consider this a burden.

He was frowning at her now, looking a little worried. No doubt he had picked up on her concern.

“What is it?” he asked. “Is everything all right?”

“It is. In fact, it’s wonderful. I mean, it’s not bad news. It’s definitely good news,” Gwen said, and, oh Lord, she was starting to babble. “At least, I hope you’ll think it’s good news. I mean, _I’m_ happy, and I think you will be too, but—”

“Gwen.” Arthur caught her hands in both of his, stilling their movement. “Please, just tell me."

Gwen swallowed hard. “Well,” she said slowly. “You remember, before the battle, when you said there was one thing you’d regret, if—well. If things went wrong.”

“Yes, I remember.” Arthur coloured a little, and Gwen ducked her head to hide a smile. It amused her that after so many years, he still blushed like a callow boy when he was picturing her naked. “We were talking about starting a family.”

“Yes. Well.” Gwen drew in a deep breath. “Perhaps—that is, we may have to do more than talk about it, in the near future.”

For a moment, Arthur continued to frown, confused, and Gwen could feel her heart knocking anxiously against her ribs as she tried to work out how to state the truth more plainly. Just as she was opening her mouth, however, the king’s brow cleared, and his entire face changed as he broke into an incredulous smile.

“Guine _vere_ … Are you—does that mean that you’re—?”

Gwen couldn’t help letting out a giggle at her husband’s dumbstruck expression. “Yes, Arthur. It does, and I am.” She took his hand and placed it over her belly, lacing their fingers together. It was still early days yet, but both she and Gaius had agreed: within a few short months, a new Pendragon would be born. “Merry Christmas, love.”

“I—Merry Christmas,” Arthur said, still sounding dazed. When he kissed her, however, there was nothing uncertain about it, his hands breaking free of hers to catch her by the waist as he reeled her in. Gwen looped her arms around his neck and sank into the embrace, unable to resist smiling into the kiss. Her kingdom was safe, her friends were free, and she and her husband were finally going to start living the life they’d always dreamed of.

It was going to be a very happy holiday indeed.


End file.
